Hogwarts se pone de cabeza
by morsmordre7
Summary: Hogwarts esta cambiando... y todo gracias a las influencias muggles. El mundo de Scorpius tambien dara un giro de 360 grados. ¿Amor? ¿Que es eso? Albus S. P./Scorpius M


A Scorpius no le desagradaban los muggles, en absoluto. De hecho su padre le había inculcado un gran respeto hacia ellos. "Vivir sin magia es la peor cosa que he experimentado en mi vida, hijo. Esos pobres humanos ni siquiera tienen el derecho de conocerla" Le decía siempre su padre.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era la nueva directora de descendencia muggle, que creía que impartir ese estilo de vida era primordial para la moral de cualquier alumno en Hogwarts. Nunca le había terminado de agradar Mcgonagall, sin embargo se sumo a aquellos alumnos preocupados cuando esta anuncio su retiro. Su tiempo en Hogwarts siempre había sido regido por ella y a Scorpius no le gustaban mucho los cambios.

-Alumnos!- decía una mujer de complexión pequeña, con un chistoso sombrero de punta rosa puesto sobre su cabeza- Como sabrán, cada cuatro años el ministerio de magia nos invita a participar a el famoso Torneo de los tres magos para la "cooperación mágica e internacional"- decía con emoción e ironía en el tono de voz. Varios alumnos explotaron llenos de emoción, pues era lo que habían estado esperando desde su entrada al curso de Hogwarts.- Sin embargo – decía con un tono de sorpresa, varios alumnos detuvieron sus gritos para prestar más atención.- Ehemm- gritaba aclarándose la garganta- En esta ocasión, la suprema directora (ósea yo) y los profesores del Colegio de Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería hemos decidido… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Hemos decidido declinar la invitación que se nos realiza.

Las cuatro mesas (lideradas por alumnos más grandes, los cuales tenían mayor oportunidad de competir) estallaron en gritos de inconformidad y desacuerdo. Tomo un buen momento para poder silenciar el salón.

-Silencio, por favor- gritaba la directora, poniéndose cada vez más roja- Ah, pero que lindo es ver a pubertos en su máxima etapa hormonal- decía, parándose de puntitas. La mayoría de los alumnos no entendió lo que quería decir y se limito a seguir escuchando.- Sin embargo, aun no he terminado querubines, deberían aprender modales. Lo que trataba de decir, es que Hogwarts no puede – volvió a acentuar ese tono irónico- "cooperar mágica e internacionalmente" si no esta reformado para la cooperación de sí mismo.

-¿Qué crees que querrá decir?- le preguntaba su compañero de mesa en tono bajo. Un Slytherin de apellido extraño del cual no conocía mucho.

- Es obvio- le contesto Scorpius- Trata de decir que no podemos convivir con otras escuelas si nosotros mismos no nos llevamos bien entre casas.

- Menuda chorrada- contestaba enojado- Ni que todos los colegios se la llevaran de perfección.

Scorpius dejo de prestarle atención a su compañero y se concentro en lo que la nueva directora proponía.

-Para los que aun no comprenden- continuaba, sonriente- esto significa que habrá un concurso, pero será intra-escolar. Solo alumnos de Hogwarts.

Algunos alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo y muchos otros se veían desconformes, ya que siempre se esperaba la llegada de lindas señoritas traídas desde Francia.

La voz de un alumno, el cual se veía rebelde y desgreñado a los ojos de Scorpius sonó desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Disculpe la molestia, madame Nocte- decía en tono coqueto. La directora solo se sonrojo un poco.- Pero aun no logro comprender del todo esta nueva temática. ¿Sera como el torneo, pero el seleccionado será de cada casa, en vez de cada escuela?

Scorpius levanto un poco la cabeza para ver de quien provenía la voz. Pudo visualizar un cabello café caoba (tirándole a pelirrojo) lleno de rizos rebeldes, un uniforme desalineado y ojos color café. No tardo tiempo en saber de quién se trataba. James Potter.

Scorpius no tenía nada en contra de esa familia. Pero James, en particular, no le agradaba nada. Siempre pavoneándose sobre ser el hijo de el mago más talentoso de todos los tiempos, de ser el próximo elegido y futuro héroe, de ser exitoso, y además, creía ser el doble de guapo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntos.

Los otros dos Potter no le agradaban, pero tampoco sentía un odio hacia ellos. Con la niña nunca había hablado pero sabía que tenía el carácter fuerte. El mediano de ellos, Albus, casi siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca y pasaba desapercibido. No es que le gustara mucho fijarse en ello, pero al parecer a él no le gustaba tanto la atención como a su hermano.

-Bueno- dijo la voz de la directora, interrumpiendo bruscamente sus pensamientos- Hemos deliberado y creemos que poner a competir entre sí a las casas no es lo más razonable para una mejor convivencia. –Decía sonriente.- Es por eso que a partir de ahora las casas no existen.

Un gran parloteo se escucho por cada rincón de la sala. Incluso los profesores voltearon a verse entre sí con una confusión notable en la cara.

-A partir de ahora, los alumnos serán sorteados en diferentes equipos dependiendo de su IQ.

-¿Su que?- pregunto James, ya levantado sobre la mesa. Tenía las orejas muy rojas y se notaba fácilmente que no le parecía nada la idea.

- IQ, señor Potter- Le contesto la directora enojada.- Le recomiendo bajarse inmediatamente de la mesa si no quiere hacer tanda con los elfos domésticos esta noche.

James se bajo de la mesa, un poco más enojado de cómo se subió.

-Para los que no saben, el IQ en el mundo muggle es el índice de inteligencia de cada persona. Se medirá el IQ de cada uno de ustedes mediante pruebas muy sencillas. Lo que queremos hacer con esto, es procurar que los IQ mas altos no queden en el mismo lugar, y por consiguiente, los más bajos también.- la directora bajo del estrado y comenzó a caminar por los espacios que quedaba libres entre las mesas de las casas- Se preguntaran ¿Por qué hacemos esto?, porque, queridos míos es la manera más sencilla de verificar que haya la mínima cantidad de compañeros de la misma casa en un equipo.

- Pro… profesora...- decía un chico timido de Hufflepuff, interrumpiendo su discruso- ¿Algun dia las casas van a volver a la normalidad?

-Pero claro! Querubín- decía mientras le tocaba la nuca- Esto solo será cuestión de unos meses. También debería decirles (si es que no lo han supuesto ya) que sus dormitorios cambiaran drásticamente. Dormirán con aquella persona de su equipo a la cual nunca le han dirigido la palabra.

Otra vez se escucharon ruidos en el comedor. La mayoría estaban nerviosos acerca de las nuevas actividades.

-Bueno..- sonreía la directora mientras volvía al templete- Para comenzar lo más pronto con esta convivencia, el día de hoy se suspenden clases- muchas manos se levantaron y hubo gritos de felicidad al unísono- Pero no se emocionen, que se cancelan porque hoy comienzan las evaluaciones. Por mientras podrían ser más observadores y mirar sus túnicas, chiquitines.

Scorpius se miro la túnica, y pudo apreciar que los colores verde y plata ya no estaban. Incluso la insignia había desaparecido. En cambio tenía una túnica de un uniforme color negro, y el escudo de Hogwarts en medio, igual a la que había usado su primer día de clases.

-Bien, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?- preguntaba la directora mientras repasaba todas y cada una de las cabezas de sus alumnos.-¿No?- Volvió a preguntar.- Muy bien, entonces disfruten su banquete!- decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

En frente de Scorpius apareció todo tipo de comida, de hecho, era un poco más a lo que había estado acostumbrado a recibir en Hogwarts. Comió lo mismo de siempre (puré de patatas, ensalada y un pedazo de pollo a vapor) y procuro no pensar acerca de lo que estaba por ocurrir en Hogwarts, su hogar, o al menos eso creía.


End file.
